Forbidden Love
by Charlie Grayson
Summary: "Easy, hero." She said, her tone gone from flirtatious to dangerous. "Wait until you get me back to your place for that." She quickly maneuvered her perfect little body out of my grip, yanking her mask along with her, and landing a few feet away from me with the grinning mask back in place. R


**Hey! I'm starting another story. Bad idea? Totally! Still gonna do it. **

**OMG! Kaldur was a spy! I was flipping out! And now Artemis is pretend dead, and they've got the real Roy back, and I heard that was the end of season 2… it's not is it? I'm starting to like it… a little. **

**Anyways, this is just a romance story. I changed the Title and just made it a one-shot. Just because I decided it was an unwise idea to start another story. So don't hate me, I'm just busy with my other stories. **

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Forbidden Love**_

_**Red Arrow's PoV**_

It was a slow night. Although, when wasn't it? My never-ending search for the real Roy Harper had been proven fruitless time and time again.

But I couldn't just give up.

I needed to either find him, or find absolute proof he was gone.

Despite the extreme doubt of either option happening, I had to keep trying. Giving up was not something I did often.

I was just about to call it a night, head back to my dirty apartment and not sleep, when I spotted a familiar, painted grin staring at me from another rooftop.

The only thing that was clearly visible in her shadowed silhouette was the mask. But her outline against the moonlight graced every curve so… deliciously. I could see where her green kimono stopped, and I couldn't stop my mind from wandering…

But I couldn't. It would be so wrong, it's wrong-ness would be wrong. Obviously. Sleeping with the enemy? That doesn't scream 'mole', even though I was the mole. Still, it wouldn't hurt to fantasize…

When she was completely sure I'd seen her, she gracefully made her way across the rooftops, towards me. I knew me seeing her hadn't been a stroke of luck. She'd wanted me to find her, to play her game. She was challenging me.

And again, I don't give up often.

"Hey, Red. Isn't it past your bedtime?" she asked flirtatiously, getting closer by mere inches, driving my hormones wild with the way she moved, and the way the moonlight glinted off of her perfectly tanned legs.

"Wouldn't you like to know." _Wow._ That was a pathetic reply, and I knew it. What was so different about tonight? Every other encounter with the feline I could have snarky comments just waiting to spill out. But something about how the moonlight shined off of her tanned thighs underneath that kimono just drove me insane.

"As a matter of fact, I would." I knew she was grinning wildly under that mask, initiating out classic game of cat and mouse. But I knew I shouldn't do it. It was wrong. _So_ wrong. But it would feel _so_ right, and I knew it.

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around her petite waist, closing the microscopic space between our hips. Reaching up, I took off her mask so I could look at her face. Her perfectly tanned skin, her plump, kissable lips, the defiant spark in her deep brown eyes. It was all I wanted to see.

Who cared if it was wrong? There was a deadly combination of exhaustion, her body, and the feeling of it pressing against my torso clouded any judgment I had left. And honestly, I couldn't care less.

"Easy, hero." She said, her tone gone from flirtatious to dangerous. "Wait until you get me back to your place for that." She quickly maneuvered her perfect little body out of my grip, yanking her mask along with her, and landing a few feet away from me with the grinning mask back in place.

"What makes you so sure I want to take you home?" I said.

"Who says I don't want to come home with you?" she challenged. Her defiance, her challenges were so incredibly sexy, her lithe form slowly back-pedaling in the direction of my apartment.

"And why would you want that?" I asked. My curiosity was almost as high as another part of me…

"I've been pretty stressed lately. And I know you are too. I figured you needed a dose of me, and I needed one of you." I could hear her grin. Is that even possible? Am I really thinking about that right now?

Who cares if it's possible? It doesn't matter. She practically just told me she wanted me, right there. I'd be a moron if I didn't take her home right now…

"Meet you there." She said before diving backwards off the rooftop. And for some odd reason, I couldn't get the image of her curves against the shimmering moonlight out of my head.

It was all I could think about walking home, climbing the fire escape, through the window. How she'd be there, waiting for me. Her cute little attitude, the way she looked at me. It was all _SO_ sexy.

As I crawled into my window, I could barely see her, lying on my couch in probably the sexiest pose I've ever seen. As soon as I entered, she was up, her chest and hips pressing into my body as if she'd been made to fit into me.

"Surprised, hero?" she murmured into my ear, her tone low and seductive. Then her lips crashed against mine, not a loving embrace but a greedy and desperate one. We both needed this, and we both knew it.

I could feel her slide her tongue into my mouth and frantically begin to wrap her arms around my neck and back. I took that as an open invitation to do the same, sliding my hands desperately along her curves while I pushed her towards the bedroom.

Our lips suddenly came apart as she tripped over a broken bow I'd been meaning to fix. I took this break as an opportunity to remove my bow and quiver.

But before I knew it, she was pulling me back up and onto the bed. I could feel her lips searching in the dark for mine, kissing along my neck. Her small crafty hands fumbled with my shirt until I lifted it off.

Continuing to kiss me, she ran her hands up and down my torso, fully taking in all the well toned muscles. She pushed me down on the pillows, so that I was underneath her as she straddled my hips.

Our kiss was momentarily interrupted when I pushed her up so I could properly untie her kimono. After the knot had come undone, the scrap of clothing practically rolled off with the motion of her body molding into mine.

I put my hands on her hips, feeling her arch her back as our bodies moved together. I flipped her over, so that it was now me on top. She sat under me, bewildered at the sudden loss of power. But her confusion soon dissipated as I leaned down for another kiss.

This kiss wasn't nearly as forced and desperate. It was slow, her soft lips seemingly melting into mine. She must have been wearing some kind of lip gloss, of lip balm, or whatever girls wear on their lips. It tasted _so_ sweet.

Our passionate lip lock was interrupted, however, by the most annoying and moment ruining communicator ever, buzzing at my waistline.

"_Green Arrow to Red Arrow, come in. There's a robbery in progress on South Central Boulevard. I need you to get this one._" Damn it, Ollie. Worst timing, as always.

"Well hero, it appears you schedule just closed up." Jade said, panting and wiping her lips clean. I climbed off of her, cursing Oliver and desperately hoping he would spontaneously combust into flames.

"Chesh, you know I gotta take this." I mumbled, already fumbling around in the dark for my shirt and forgotten bow and quiver. "It shouldn't take long though. I'll probably be back in like,-"

"No, Red. Duty calls. Besides, I got what I needed. See ya next time." As I looked up, I felt her lips briefly brush against mine and then she was gone, as if she'd never been there.

I'll be sure to personally thank Ollie for this later.

**So..? What did you think? It's minor smut but not that bad. Let me know if you think I should change it from T to M. I don't think it's that bad, and it probably won't get that bad. I'm just a bit paranoid about it. **

**But, yeah. Just because this chapter is Roy and Jade, doesn't mean this only pertains to them. If you have any ideas, regarding any pairings, leave a review! **

**Oh, I don't own Young Justice or any associated characters. Blah, blah, blah. **


End file.
